The Amazing Race
by koryandrs
Summary: 14 teams of two set off over 11 worlds to get the Grand Prize


THE AMAZING RACE

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Meldar Prime and all the characters in it or All the shows.

_We see a man walking through a city lined with statues. His name is Meldar Prime(that's right.) He'll be the host for the show._

Meldar:Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Amazing Race! This race will take 11 legs, 11 worlds, more than 10,000 miles, 14 teams, and one prize of $1,000,000! This is New York, where cartoons collide, and where the Amazing race is about to begin in Central Park! But before we can begin, let's introduce our 14 teams!

**TEAM 1: AANG AND KATARA**

Relationship:Best Friends (and some possible crushing)

Home world: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Aang's Confession: I think this will be cool, but we don't have Appa, so we're going to work harder than usual.

Katara's Confession: We won't have our bending, but the host says we'll be able to use it sometimes. Plus, we don't have lousy Sokka with us.

Sokka: Hey, I heard that!

**TEAM 2: TINY AND DINGODILE**

Relationship: Best Friends

Home world: Crash Bandicoot

Tiny's Confession: Tiny thinks we win this race now that we dont have Geese and Krauser with us!

Dingodile's Confession: Yep, Ah'm with Tiny on that one, just hope that no one tries any tricks on us.

**TEAM 3: JAKE AND ROSE**

Relationship: Dating

Home world: American Dragon: Jake Long

Jake's Confession: Now that I get a break from school, I can be with Rose and still win that $1,000,000!

Rose's Confession: This would be a good time for Jake and me to brush up on our relationship. I mean, I haven't been able to see him much because of Huntsclan training.

**TEAM 4: AX AND TOBIAS**

Relationship: Best Friends

Home world: Animorphs

**(A/N: In this fanfic, Ax and Tobias will not really be speaking in thought-speak.)**

Ax's Confession: I believe this is a time where me and my shorm here can have fun.

Tobias's Confession: You said it, Ax-man.

**TEAM 5: DANNY AND SAM**

Relationship: Best Friends(with a bit of crushing)

Home world: Danny Phantom

Danny's Confession: We won our last Amazing Race, and we ought to do it again.

Sam's Confession: I hope this race doesn't include deserts.

**TEAM 6: COSMO AND WANDA**

Relationship: Married (for about 9,895 years, some arguments)

Home world: The Fairy OddParents

Cosmo's Confession: Ooh, this will be fun.

Wanda's Confession: Yeah, and we'll get a few months without Timmy.

**TEAM 7: SHEGO AND DRAKKEN**

Relationship: Evil Partner's (with lots of arguments)

Home world: Kim Possible

Shego's Confession: I can't believe DRAKKEN dragged me into this!

Drakken's Confession: But with the prize money, we will be able to defeat KIM POSSIBLE!

**TEAM 8: PIKACHU AND BLAZIKEN**

Relationship: Pokemon Friends

Home world: Pokemon

Pikachu's Confession: Pika Pika Pikachu! (This will be cool!)

Blaziken's Confession: Blaziken. (Yeah, right,anyway.)

**TEAM 9: CRASH AND COCO**

Relationship: Siblings

Home world: Crash Bandicoot

Crash's Confession: Are you ready to win?

Coco's Confession: Of course, big brother!

**TEAM 10: MAC AND BLOO**

Relationship: Best Friends

Home world: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Bloo's Confession: I will take over this race! I'll be a superstar now that I'm on TV!

Mac's Confession: Take it easy, Bloo.

**TEAM 11: ZUKO AND AZULA**

Relationship: Siblings

Home world: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Zuko's Confession: That's the last time I'm leaving town with my sister.

Azula's Confession: Take it easy, Zuzu.

Zuko: DON"T CALL ME THAT!

**TEAM 12: ROKU AND KYOSHI**

Aang's Past Lives (and best friends)

Home world: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Roku's Confession: I believe we'll be fine, as long as Kyoshi doesn't step on my foot with her big, giant feet.

Kyoshi's Confession: I won't, don't worry-steps on Roku's foot

Roku: Ow!

**TEAM 13: JENNY AND BRAD**

Relationship: Best Friends

Home world: My Life as a Teenage Robot

Jenny's Confession: Well, I believe this means it's a day off!

Brad's Confession: We'll do great!

**TEAM 14: BRANDY AND WHISKERS**

Relationship: Friends

Home world: Brandy and Mr. Whiskers

Brandy's Confession: Why did you drag me into this, Fate?

Whiskers's Confession: We'll do fine!

Meldar: So there you have it. Our 14 teams. All are racing towards the prize of $1,000,000. Now, to start the race. When I blow this whistle, all of you will run to your backpacks and read the clue. I think you'll do good from there. Let's start. On your marks-

Bloo:Please let me win.

Meldar: Get set-

Brandy: Don't let me lose!

Meldar: GO!

_All 14 teams raced towards their backpacks. Roku and Kyoshi, whose big feet got them to their backpacks easily, got to the clue first._

_(Roku and Kyoshi- 1st place)_

Roku: Drive to the airport and book one of four charter flights to the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se...

Kyoshi: You will have 300 dollars for this leg of the race. Is is all there, Roku?

Roku: Indeed it is. Let's go!

_Meldar: Teams must now book one of four flights to Ba Sing Se. The first flight leaves at 7:45 am and makes a quick stop in the eastern air temple. The second leaves at 8:30 and has a connecting flight leaving from the Northern Water Tribe. The third leaves at 9:15. The fourth leaves at 10:00 and makes a stop in the Earth Kingdom Resort. What the teams will find out is that the third of the flights is direct and arrives at Ba Sing Se 3 hours earlier than the first flight._

(Jenny and Brad-2nd place)

Brad: Book a flight to Ba Sing Se...

(Pikachu and Blaziken- 3rd place)

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika Pika. (You will have 300 dollars for this leg of the race.)

(Tobias and Ax: Fourth Place)

Tobias: Let's go, Ax-man!

LATER

Roku and Kyoshi quickly ran into the airport.

Roku: Kyoshi, Let's take Earth Airways. They have good timing. We'll be in the lead in no time.

Kyoshi: We already are. (at the counter) Excuse me, we'd like to buy 2 tickets to Ba Sing Se on Earth Airways Flight 1945. The 9:15 flight.

(Roku and Kyoshi- 1st on Flight 3)

Tobias and Ax overtook a quick footrace with Pikachu and Blaziken and ran into the airport, only to find Roku and Kyoshi sitting on a couch.

Tobias: Lemme guess, you took Earth Airways 1945?

Roku: Right.

Ax: Excuse me, we would like to get 2 tickets to Ba Sing Si-

Roku, Tobias, and Kyoshi: SE!

(A/N: Ax mispelled Ba Sing Se on purpose. How can't he know the spelling if he recorded every Avatar episode?)

Ax: -on Earth Airways flight 1945.

Woman: Okay, here you go.

(Tobias and Ax- 2nd on Flight 3)

Tobias: Wow, if only Cassie, Marco and Jake could see this! They'd be so surprised if they saw us making an alliance with two of the Avatar's past lives on TV!

Back home, in Cassie's barn...

Marco: We already are, Bird-boy.

Jake and Cassie: (giggling)

Back to the story...

LATER

Blaziken and Pikachu ran into the airport and got their tickets.

Blaziken: Blazi Blazike Blazi Ken. (We would like 2 tickets to Ba Sing Se on Earth Airways 246. which is the 7:45 flight.)

Woman: It's a good thing I got my Pokemon transalator. Okay, here you go.

(Blaziken and Pikachu- 1st on Flight 1)

LATER

With Jenny's surprising reservation skills, the 4th place team Jenny and Brad were able to reserve their seats an hour away from the airport and get some snacks at the airport McDonald's in no time.

(Jenny and Brad- 3rd on Flight 3)

Brandy and Whiskers, however, took an unlikely shortcut and got to the airport before the other 9 teams.

Brandy: Let's take the 7:45 flight, we have to keep our lead.

(Brandy and Whiskers- 2nd on Flight 1)

Zuko and Azula survived a huge traffic jam and got to the airport before Tiny and Dingodile.

Azula: Zuko, let's take the 7:45 flight.

(Zuko and Azula- 3rd on Flight 1)

Tiny and Dingodile had a few tricks up their sleeves that they had learned in their last race.

Dingodile: Miss, what flight can get me and my buddy to Ba Sing Seh-

Everyone: SE!

Dingodile- the earliest?

Woman: It's the 9:15 flight. You're lucky, I have the last tickets in stock.

(Tiny and Dingodile- 4th on Flight 3)

Soon afterwards, Shego and Drakken came in.

Shego: Dr. D, let's take the 7:45 flight.

(Shego and Drakken- 4th on Flight 1)

The remaining 6 teams came in with Cosmo and Wanda leading the pack. The married couple got the first tickets on the fourth flight, Crash and Coco, Aang and Katara, Danny and Sam, Jake and Rose, and Mac and Bloo following. Mac then had an idea.

Mac: Let's imagine up a plane imaginary friend so we can get to Ba Sing Se faster! It's not against the rules.

Bloo and Mac: Great.

They did just that and quietly snuck away on their "plane" as the 7:45 flight took off.

(Flight 1)

The 16 passengers on Earth Airways flight 246 decided to doze out as the flight would be at least 23 hours long. Pikachu and Blaziken decided to do one on one in a Pokemon game. Brandy was putting on her makeup and Whiskers was playing his game he had brought. Zuko and Azula were testing their rivalry with a Fire Navy edition of Battleship. Shego was dozing off while Drakken worked on a new plan to destroy Kim Possible.

(On Bloo and Mac's Secret Plane)

Mac was going faster than ever, trying to catch up with the big Earth Airways plane carrying the first four teams.But he had a twist. He would go directly to Ba Sing Se while flight 246 would stop in the Eastern Air Temple.

Bloo: Come on Mac, take it easy.

Mac: No bloo, we've gotta go fast enough to get there first!

LATER

_Meldar: All 14 teams are heading towards Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom Capital. Once there, they must find the clue box located outside the Arrivals area. That starts it off._

Soon, Mac and Bloo's "plane" landed in Ba Sing Se's General Fong International Airport a full hour before the 9:15 flight.

(Mac and Bloo- 1st place)

Bloo: Look, Mac! The Clue Box!

Sure enough, there was a little box with the words "AR" on it.

Mac: Drive yourself to Ba Sing Se's walled city. Once there, you will find your clue at the gates.

Bloo: Oh, Taxi Driver! Taxi, Taxi!

Bloo's calling drew over one taxi.

Mac: We need to get to the Walled City! Pronto!

As soon as Mac said "pronto", the 9:15 flight arrived, carrying Roku and Kyoshi, Tobias and Ax, Jenny and Brad, and Tiny and Dingodile. Ax and Tobias got to the clue box first.

Ax: Drive yourself to the walled city in Ba Sing Se.

Tobias: Okay,everyone, MOVE OUT!

Soon, all 16 were driving to the Walled City, hot on Mac and Bloo's tails. But Bloo made the ride go even faster, and they gained a massive lead.

(Mac and Bloo- still in 1st place)

Bloo: It's a Roadblock! Who's always wanted to throw arrows?

_Meldar: A Roadblock is a task only one person can perform, and one person must do 7 in the entire race. In this Roadblock, the player has a bow and arrow. He must shoot at least 3 arrows in the bullseye to continue._

Bloo: I'l do it, I was the one who got training from that knight imaginary friend.

As Bloo began to shoot, the second flight arrived, carrying Aang and Katara, Jake and Rose, Crash and Coco, and Jake and Rose. Cosmo and Wanda arrived early, due to the Earth Kingdom resort being closed. Ax and Tobias arrived at the walled city soon after, and saw Bloo doing the Roadblock

Tobias: So you guys got ahead, didn't you? That's great! You must be smart.

Ax: I am doing this Roadblock, Tobias. You have not had any experience with bow and arrow.

Bloo tried for dear life. He got his 1st bullseye. He tried again, another bullseye. Again, he made a bullseye! 3 in a row!

Earth Kingdom General: Wow, you must be really good! Here is the next clue!

Mac: It's a Detour. Ride or Eat.

_Meldar: A detour is a task with two seperate paths, each with its pros and cons. In this detour, there are two choices, Ride or Eat. In Ride, teams must travel by express train to Omashu and ride the delivery chute slide, one of Bumi's greatest inventions. In Eat, teams must travel by express train to the same place and gobble down 5 bowls of squid noodles. The Ride path may be exhilirating, but teams with the guts can get it done quick. The Eat path isn't scary at all, but it might take long. Once the teams are done, they will recieve their next clue._

Bloo:I think we have the guts to do big slides, so let's do Ride.

They went off. Ax and Tobias went off, choosing ride as well.

Just then, the other teams arrived. Aang and Katara were leading the pack.

Aang: I'll do this one.

Aang, having some experience with Fire Nation arrows, got the bullseye 3 times in a row. The general handed them their next clue.

General: You must be really good, since your the Avatar! Go along!

Katara: Aang, it's a Detour.

Aang: Let's take Ride. I've had a lot of experience with the slides.

(Mac and Bloo- 1st place)

Mac and Bloo got to the Detour first. They climbed the big steps. Mac stared in awe.

General: So, which one of you is going first?

Mac then summoned up his courage.

Mac: I'm going first.

The general led him to the cart. Just then, Ax and Tobias arrived, followed by Aang and Katara.

General: Sorry, but you're going to have to wait for the other teams.

Mac took a deep breath and got ready. It was going to be a wild ride. As the general pushed Mac down, he realised this could be kind of fun.

Mac: YAHOO!

Just about then, Shego and Drakken were finished. They chose Eat, Tiny and his hybrid pal chose Ride, Crash and Coco went for eat, the banished prince and his sister were for ride, Jake and Rose went for Ride, and Danny and sam choose ride as well. Roku and Kyoshi chose ride as well.

LATER

At the time Shego and her blue boss were at the eating area, Mac had finished his ride. Bloo was sent down next, and he had the same expression as Mac. He went as fast as ever, and went down in 15. 34 Earth seconds, Ax predicted.

Tobias went down next, clutching a pole for him designed as a perch. He had a mighty good time, and soon Ax was sent down as well.

Aang and katara went for the extreme and tried to overtake Bloo in the time record. Aang went down in a fine 9.85 seconds, while Katara went at 4.36 seconds.

MEANWHILE...

Shego and Drakken arrived. A woman came in.

Woman: Are you here for the Amazing Race?

Drakken. Yes, And I want to go first.

The bowls were laid down and Drakken gulped down the noodles, followed by Shego. They went off.

(Mac and Bloo- 1st place)

Bloo: To the pitstop! the Guest room!

they ran as fast as they could with the others following them. Meanwhile, Crash and Coco went for eat.

Crash: This is all mine!

He gobbled it down really fast, and they were off.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Meldar and the king of Omashu waited patiently to see who was coming. Then two shadows appeared. They were mac and Bloo.

They rushed down to the mat and waited patiently. Meldar was happy.

Meldar: Mac and Bloo, you are TEAM #1!

(Mac and Bloo- First Place)

Mac and Bloo exchanged high fives.

Meldar: And as a prize, you get a new GPS!

Meanwhile, it was a footrace to see who could get to the mat first. They were in the palace, so Aang was able to airbend himself and Katara to the Pitstop first.

Meldar: Aang and Katara, you are team #2!

(Aang and Katara- Second Place)

Aang: We could have done better next time. But I have a feeling we need to get an alliance with the kid and the blob.

_Katara: Aang and I decided to form an alliance with Mac and Bloo because they were the quick thinkers and got themselves into first. Let's hope that if we get in trouble, our friends will be able to help us._

Tiny and Dingodile were very big and very excited, so they rocketed down the slide in about 3.58 seconds. Roku and Kyoshi managed to jump across the crowds of people and get to the slide before the others.

Meanwhile, an aspiring Pikachu and a fiery Blaziken were arriving at the food area. They gulped down their food and raced after the other teams.

LATER

Ax and Tobias arrived at the pitstop in an aspiring mood.

Meldar: Ax and Tobias, you're team #3!

Meldar: Dingodile and Tiny, you're team #4!

Meanwhile, Roku and Kyoshi overtook the pokemon to the pitstop.

Meldar:Roku and Kyoshi, you're team #5!

M:Pikachu and Blaziken, you're team #6!

Shego and Drakken were down with the slide in no time. They hustled in.

M: Shego and Drakken, you're team #7!

M: Zuko and Azula, you're team #8!

M: Crash and Coco, you're team #9!

M: Jake and Rose, you're team #10!

M: Danny and Sam, you're team #11!

M: Jenny and Brad, you're team #12!

Meanwhile, it was one on one to see who would get eliminated. Whiskers went for eat, and their team made it. Cosmo and wanda made it at about the same time. It was now a footrace to see who would make it first. But unpredictably, Brandy and Whiskers got lost in the palace. They followed Cosmo and Wanda. For a few seconds it seemed like the jungle duo were out. But suddenly, Whiskers picked up brandy, made a giant leap, and landed on the mad a millisecond before Cosmo and Wanda.

M: Brandy and Whiskers, you're team #13!

B:Alright! We're still in!

_B: I was hoping we would make it. When we got lost in the palace, I knew we were going to be out. But Whiskers got lucky with his feet and bounded ahead! That was so amazing. I can't believe we're still in._

A depressing song played as the last place team walked up to the mat.

M: Cosmo and Wanda...you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry, but you're eliminated.

W: That's okay, I didn't really want to do this race anyway.

_NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING RACE:_

Dingodlile and Tiny make a master illusion to get ahead!

Brandy and Whiskers discover their full potential!

And Kyoshi takes a few minutes off to get her feet smaller!

All this and more on the AMAZING RACE!

CHAPTER 2

_On the last version of the Amazing Race..._

_The teams set off on their journey._

_Kyoshi had problems with her feet._

_And Brandy and Whiskers saved themselves from elimination._

_Now, with 13 teams left in the race, who will go on? Will Mac and Bloo ride on their lead? And will the jungle duo pull out of last?  
_

_Mac and Bloo, who were first to arrive at about 6:00 pm, are first to depart at 6:00 am._

It was sunrise when the duo got the permission to open the clue. The light was still low so they had to use a flashlight.

Mac: Drive yourselves to the airport and get tickets on one of three flights to Amity Park...

_Teams must now get tickets on one of three flights to Amity Park. The first leaves at 8:00 am, the second at 9:00, and the third at 9:45. Once there, teams will find there next clue._

Bloo: We have 250, and its all here!

They set out.

Katara and Aang: 2nd to depart

Aang: Drive yourselved to the airport and get tickets to Amity Park...

Ax and Tobias- 3rd to depart

Ax: You have 250 for this leg.


End file.
